believe
by InfinitIsh
Summary: They had to believe, or whatever they'd ever wished for could never come true. A collection of NextGen drabbles. Drabble 10: RoseScorpius
1. Hugo

believe.

One: Hugo Weasley

_Prompt_: cut

* * *

><p>Hugo Bilius Weasley had always been the one to rebel, like it or not. He had always been the black sheep of the Weasleys. But <em>this<em>wasn't something people would expect of him.

After all, wasn't he Ron and Hermione Weasley's kid? Wasn't he Harry Potter and George Weasley's nephew? So where did this come from?

People seemed to forget that he was also Percy Weasley's nephew.

No one would have imagined that Hugo would like to leave- no, that wasn't his job. His job was silently finishing Hogwarts and training at Welsh Auror Academy or something, wasn't it? No, no one expected him to rebel. But wouldn't he have to, eventually, grow out of his gazillion relatives' shadow?

But yet, one expected him to cut ties with his family like he did.

* * *

><p><span>Random HP Fact:<span> Voldemort will never be able to conjure a Patronus Charm because he doesn't have a single happy memory.


	2. James

**believe.**

Two: James Sirius Potter

_Prompt_: follow

* * *

><p>If there was something James Sirius Potter wanted at the moment, it was to find out whether Marnie Oliver liked him or not. Frankly, this sexual tension was driving him crazy. Granted, he too stared at her when he saw her. But that didn't mean that there was nothing on her side.<p>

She had liked him before, sure, but what about now? He really wanted, and needed to know. James had started liking Marnie only this year, but still had the feeling of a connection, a bond between them.

"What can I do, Fred? I'm telling you, I'll sooner go ask Scorpius Malfoy or one of her friends- heck, I can ask Albus!" James asked Fred Weasley, his cousin, one day, like he'd always do. Fred was his romantic advisor on the whole Marnie Oliver story- he knew her a bit, they'd been on the same Exploration Group on a Hogwarts nature preservation trek.

"Why don't you just go ask her out? I'm pretty sure she's say yes," Fred said, like he'd always say. But no, James wouldn't do that- he wasn't sure whether she liked him or not, whether he was ready to divulge into another meaningless commitment without knowing Marnie's true feelings towards him. He'd had enough of it.

"God, you're impossible, you are. I don't think you should ask Malfoy or Albus, they'd tell her. No, maybe you should spy on her or something?" Well, James wasn't taking advice from Fred next time. Spy on Marnie? Really? James wasn't a stalker.

"Yeah, I think you should do that. I'd help you. Observe her, get to know more about her. Heck, you could stalk her, follow her around!"

Seriously, Fred's plans always sucked.

* * *

><p><span>Random HP Fact<span>: Hagrid never married, but he had a relationship with a giantess after the Battle of Hogwarts.


	3. LilyScorp  RoseScorp

**believe**.

_Three: LilyScorp_ ; _ScorpRose_

_Prompts: graceful; tiny  
><em>

* * *

><p>She smiles at him and he smiles back.<p>

This has happened like _somanytimes _before (_12347...?_) that /now/ the doubt in his mind has been vanquished.

Her intentions are clear.

Al has told him /once/, hasn't he? That she might have a tiny (_tinytinytiny_) crush on him. That she might lust after him.

So? Did that make any difference?

No, it did not, because _noway _was he going to stop dating Rose (_beautiful, smart Rose_) for her (_graceful, fragile her_).

_((Or so he believed))_

He might have thought about it had it been /last year/.

/Last year/, when he'd _possibly _secretly fancied her (but Al, Al knew).

/Last year/, when he hadn't been in love with Rose (_beautiful, smart_).

/Last year/, when Lily Luna Potter (_graceful, fragile_) had captivated him.

But no, not /anymore/.

Because he was Scorpius Malfoy, this wasn't last year, and his heart belonged to Rosalind Amelia Weasley.

* * *

><p>AN: You may or may not have noticed a change in my writing style. Is it for the good? Or bad?

Random HP Fact: JK Rowling nearly made Hermione end up with Fred in the 5th book, but eventually decided against it.


	4. DomSander VicSander

_With the help of Prompts, oh, Prompts! of 8th Jan 2012, on NGF._

_For Amy (Amy is Rockin) and Jane (not-gonna-grow-up) 'cause they're amazing and I love them so much._

* * *

><p><strong>believe.<strong>

_Four: VicSander ; DomSander_

_Prompts: destruction; porcelain; cold; cherry_

* * *

><p>She knows that she deserves better than him, but ah, how can she?<p>

He (_cute, brilliant_) and Dom (_porcelain-faced, cherry-lipped_) were /perfect/ together.

They'd been that way since like _foreverandever_.

And she loved Teddy(_gorgeous, smart_) way too much.

People knew she did (_lala_, of course they would) and expected marriage next.

But how could she marry someone she loved when she loved someone else, too?

((_that did sound a bit complex_))

Life wasn't easy, she knew, _lala_, but it had to be better than this.

He was too much in /love/ with Dominique.

He knew she loved him, and that made matters even /worse/.

Their relationship was /distant, cold/.

It was all because of Dominique, really (_feisty, feisty_) that Lysander ignored her.

* * *

><p>It had been Dominique, really, who caused the Destruction of herself and Lysander.<p>

It had _always_ been Dominique.

* * *

><p><span>Random HP Fact:<span> Harry told everyone Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory, when it was really Peter Pettigrew.


	5. FrediiLuna

_A/N: For the _Prompts, oh, Prompts!_ thread over at the NGFs. I loved writing this, and I'm in love with this gorgeous pairing._

_For Kim (BlueGemini) 'cause she's a(i)myzhieing._

* * *

><p><strong>believe.<strong>

_Five: FrediiLuna_

_Prompts: painting; splash; romanticise; dream_

* * *

><p>Her blonde hair swinged past him, and he thought then that she looked like a <span>painting<span>.

(_Precise_, _beautiful_, _engrossing_, _exquisite_)

Just what he /wasn't/.

She was dreamy, he was practical.

She was brave, he was a coward.

She was _thirty-eight_.

He was _fourteen_.

That was where everything went /wrong/.

((But he always romanticised, he always dreamt.))

He was the painter and she was a painting: they were together yet /weren't/, they were in love at times and sometimes they /weren't/.

That was just how life was, Fred knew - he would work hard with the tiny details and then with a splash, it'd be gone.

* * *

><p><span>Random HP Fact<span>: JK Rowling refers to Daniel Radcliffe (Harry), Emma Watson (Hermione), Rupert Grint (Ron), Tom Felton (Draco), Bonnie Wright(Ginny), Matthew Lewis (Neville) and Evanna Lynch (Luna) as 'The Big Seven'.


	6. AlbusOC

_A/N: Written for _Prompts, oh, Prompts!_ at the NGFs. I love Albus, and I hope y'all do too._

_For _Summer (IN QUARANTINE)_ who stood first in my competition _FanFiction's Next Top Writer Audition Period_. _

* * *

><p><strong>believe.<strong>

_Six: AlbusOC_

_Prompts: painting; splash; romanticise; dream_

* * *

><p>He knew/ a lot about her - and she /knew/ a lot about him.

They hadn't _really_ talked to each other, though.

((_Weird, they were_))

He /knew/ she liked painting.

She /knew/ he liked splashing in the pool.

He /knew/ that she was secretly fond of gossip.

She /knew/ he liked to cause trouble.

He /knew/ that she liked to romanticise about her first _boyfriend_, first _kiss_, _wedding_, _everything_.

She /knew/ that he didn't give a damn about those things.

The were the o p p o s i t e poles of the magnet, and that's what caused the attraction.

Because he was `Albus`, and she was `Lisbeth`, and they shared a kiss one day, but before that they held many secrets, and dreamt a lot more.

* * *

><p><span>Random HP Fact<span>: The name 'Harry Potter' is mentioned 18,956 times in the series.


	7. ScorpiusLucy

_Written__ for the Listen's (fabricated fantasies) _Prompts, Oh, Prompts!_ thread over at the NGF's. _

* * *

><p><strong>believe<strong>

_Seven_: _ScorpiusLucy_

_Prompts_: _too young ; cinnamon ; silence ; pregnant_

* * *

><p><em>Everyone stares but no one says a thing  She [can] see right through their  
>smiling faces to their soul  She knows she's too young _

_Lynn M. Anthony's She's Too Young_

* * *

><p>She looks around\, and knows it's just how she'd thought it to be.

She's been given silent treatment, as _everyone_ stares at her, his or her eyes -moving -from her cinnamon-coloured hair to her belly.

Her mother has told her to not worry. But how couldn't she, with /all of this\ going on? She wasn't any d i f f e r e n t from any of them.

((_Except, she was pregnant_.))

He comes to her that day and said that he was _sorry_ that her stint with Mikey Starks (_that git_) had gone wrong. She brushes it off, and then hides herself. And then she blushes.

She know they're saying that '_she's too young_', but really, what does it matter to Lucy now?

* * *

><p>Because she has Scorpius by her side.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Random HP Fact: <span>The first and last words we ever hear Dobby say are 'Harry Potter'.


	8. JamesSP

****_This was written for obsessivegirl73's The Second Person POV Competition. _

_I disclaim._

* * *

><p><strong>believe<strong>

_Eight__: James_

_Prompt__: pottery_

* * *

><p>You're drifting, drifting through life, because you have no clue of what's going on.<p>

You're lost in lies, lost in the fake praise and false smiles.

You know, now, after so many years of being the puppet, what it feels like to be your Dad. Well, not only your Dad, but anyone famous.

You know what it feels like to be watched by everyone everywhere you go, to be wanted so much, that every corner you turn, someone stares at you.

It isn't fun.

It's like you're the pot in the hand of the potter, and you just feel yourself being shaped by life, with no means of altering yourself.


	9. LilyLorcan

Written using the Prompts, oh, Prompts! thread over at the NGF's.

* * *

><p><strong>believe<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Nine<span>: Lily/Lorcan_

_Prompts: happy endings ; pillow ; last kisses_

* * *

><p>"I need to know that it's possible that two people can stay happy together forever"<p>

- _Juno_

* * *

><p>She hated how boys would leave, leave after sometime.<p>

It had happened with her before, of course it had. Boys would come into her life, last for sometime, and leave. Never would they stay.

So that was what she thought when Lorcan entered her life: they'd be for a while, and then after a month or so, they'd break apart.

She hated the lot: last kisses, goodbyes, promises that faded with time, pillows wet from heavy crying…the list went on.

So she spoke out one day.

"Wait, Lorcan," she said, just as he was bending down to kiss her.

"Is something wrong, Lils?"

"Lorcan, I just- I just want to be sure that what is going on between us isn't just some games of yours."

"I love you, Lils, what could you want, more?"

"That's what every one of you says. Lorcan, I need to know that it's possible that two people can stay happy together forever."

"Lily, have you ever looked at your own family? Your family is filled with happily ever afters, don't you know that? Just look at your parents. They got their 'forever', didn't they?"

She nodded.

And that was how Lily slowly began to believe in love.


	10. RoseScorpius

**__**Written using the _Lush - A Challenge_ thread's prompts.

* * *

><p><strong>believe<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Ten<span>: Scorpius/Rose_

_Prompts: none of your beeswax ; black stockings._

* * *

><p>That holiday, he stays at Al's place for a fortnight or so. Rose is there too, and he's all happy-happy until one night that he remembers very well.<p>

He'd knocked on Rosie's door, and she's told him to enter. The moment he goes in, though, his mouth opens in an O-shape at the sight.

The room is in a mess, and he sees dresses strewn all around, dresses that probably belong to Lily. All of them are in dark colours, and Scorpius hasn't seen the worst of it yet. Rose.

She looks more different than he's ever seen her, and that is a big deal since he's been her best friend for six years now.

Rosie's face is blathered with dark, heavy makeup that hardly even suits her. She's in black from head to toe, he notices. Even her normally blue eyes seem dark.

She's playing with her own black stockings and sitting on the bed, wearing clothes more revealing than Scorpius has ever seen her wear.

"What-what happened, Rosie?" he asks, shocked but slightly afraid to ask.

"Scorp-" she begins, but then her tone changes and it is as if a devil has taken over, "None of your beeswax."

Scorpius can't help feel that Rose is losing her innocence, though dare not tell any of her brothers.**  
><strong>


End file.
